Tsukuyomi
| birthday = | age =100+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = N/A | occupation = | previous occupation = H.A.S.E.I Test Subject | team = N/A | previous team = Triple Heaven | partner = N/A | base of operations = N/A | relatives = Amaterasu,Susanoo | education = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Tsukuyomi is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He has spikey, white. His most notable trait is the large cross shaped scar on his face. He wears the standard white cote, with a white shirt that reveals his abs. Notably, he wears black tabi with white waraji. Personality In public, one can always find Tsukuyomi smiling and enjoying himself, entertaining others with his bright personality. While some may find the happiness Tsukuyomi displays over what seemes to be nothing overbearing or annoying, most view it as a desirable trait in a friend, which has enabled Tsukuyomi to procure and retain mutual friendships with most people he meets. While outputting a genuine, friendly demeanor, Tsukuyomi is never un-alert, knowing all too well how swift death is dealt to those who are complacent with safety. Due to the various experinments preformed on him and his family he has a strong hate for Sergei Kozlov ,to the point if his name is mentioned he flies into a blind rage. History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Speed: Immense Spiritual Power: Hakuda Specialist: Like Susanoo he is a master of close combat with martial arts, being capable of dealing devastating attacks. He is very agile and has impecible body control allowing him to manipulate his muscles so that he may surpress and release them at will. With this body control, speed and agility he is capable of shifting the weight and force of his body for what ever purpose at a moments notice. After becoming a Tōjū and spending many years in the human world. He has created an entire style of martial arts that has had many sort out his skills to be trained especially those who try to attain his well known sixth sense, a sign of true mastery. Through his mastery of martial arts he has attained great physical prowess and immense speed in deliverance of techniques and movement. : Gogyōken (五行拳, Five Elemental Fist): : Hachi Shikidō (八式道, Way of the Eight Styles): : Tenshidō (天師道, Way of the Celestial Masters): Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Much like a Quincy, Tsukuyomi is able to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel his techniques. Zanpakutō Tsukuyomi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a small winged cross with a crescent moon in the center of it. It works in the same manner as a Quincy's Cross, giving him access to various Quincy abilities and techniques. At anytime, he is able to summon it. *'Shikai': Released by the command "Release the abilities within and awaken Monk of Destruction"; Tsukuyomi holds the cross infront of him and says the release command. Upon doing so the bottom of it lengthens into a silver blade, with the top becoming the handal and the wings becoming a crossguard. The moon symbol changes into a full moon which moves to the bottom of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: In this release state, Tsukuyomi gains access to various quincy abilities. : (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By materializing two extensions from his sword's wings, Quilge is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. He possesses the ability to fire up to six of these arrows simultaneously. : (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. Using this Tsukuyomi is able to take a point-blank attack without showing any signs of damage to his person. He can also sustain a full on assault from a hollow-creature which can result in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place. It must consciously be kept a full power at all times if to counter an opponents ability to deal damage over time. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.It is the only thing capable of being able to significantly attack against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power. *'Bankai': Kotoamatsu Tsukuyomi no Kuinshī (別天津月読滅却師, Lit; Distinguishing Heavenly Moonreader the Monk of Destruction) in his bankai form, Tsukuyomi's hair turns black and grows reaching his lower back. His eyes turns dark and gains black markings underneath them, along with three separate beards around his chin. Clothing whise he wears traditional robes of an Onmyōji, and wields a Shakujō. :Bankai Special Ability:'''While his bankai is active, Tsukuyomi gains access to even more quincy abilities as well as his original abilities. As a result of experinments, Tsukuyomi stated the has lost access to a large number of is original abilities. : Reishi Dominance': Tsukuyomi absorbs a large amount of reishi into his body. In this form, Tsukuyomi's absorption of reishi exponentially increases being able to absorb it from nearly anything . :*'Sklaverei''' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): Uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, he can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. :Reishi Chains: Tsukuyomi is able to mould his reishi into chains which, in most cases after materialising, are used to physically restrain targets. The chains can be used to bind not physical object such as attacks. :Reishi Shield: By moulding his reishi at a point, Tsukuyomi is able to create a thin barrier in front of him. Which can protect him from attack. :*'Reishi Barrier': A simply a bigger variant of the reishi shield, and is more capable of greater protection. This shield is big enough to protect up to five people standing near each other. Once created it prevent anyone or thing from neither entering nor leaving the perimeter. Trivia